


of stars and dreamers

by throam (orphan_account)



Series: circus dreamers [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: America's Suitehearts AU, M/M, circus AU, sun and moon au, there will be more characters as the story progresses btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/throam
Summary: Two sides to the same circus, two sides to each day. Dreams vs. nightmares. An AU."What’s your name?”“December Glow.” The boy replied, still looking sceptical.“Nice to meet you, December, what’s your real name?”“The Doc said that nobody uses real names around here,”“I guess this is an exception. I’m Brendon, known otherwise as Peroxide Prince, pleased to meet you.”





	of stars and dreamers

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who's unfamiliar with the America's Suitehearts AU:  
> \- Patrick is Dr. Benzedrine  
> \- Pete is Mr Sandman  
> \- Andy is Donnie the Catcher  
> \- Joe is Horse Shoe Crab  
> And though they're not officially in the AU:  
> \- Ryan is December Glow  
> \- Brendon is Peroxide Prince  
> \- Gabe is Blitz  
> and there's more to come... stay tuned kids.

It had stopped raining by the time the big top had been assembled. Thank god for that, there wouldn’t have been enough time to get it up faster than the others could, anyway. It was the new season, and they’d heard that in this area there wouldn’t be an infuriating lack of attendees.

Ryan looked out across the field, glancing over at the black and white tent, an alarming contrast to the red and yellow of his own. Well, ‘his’ meaning it technically belongs to Doc, who seems to get oddly defensive when anybody refuses to acknowledge that he’s the ringleader.

And it happened in the same way every day, the show. At 5pm sharp, the day show would begin, seemingly nothing more than a typical circus to most. At 8pm, the crowd would flood into the darker tent, preparing for the night show. It all happened like clockwork, without either parties exchanging so much as a glance. The doctor’s rules were to never interact with the Exters unless deemed absolutely necessary, which Ryan found pretty ridiculous, but hey. Doctor’s orders.

“Hey, Glow. You’re on in five.” Donnie told him, spinning his old desk chair around. Ryan nodded, still not having been used to his ‘new name’ as he’d been told to see it.

Doc’s muffled voice from the centre of the big top sounded through the thick wall, ordering the crowd to put their hands together for the debut performance of December Glow. Ryan exhaled and nodded to himself, before pushing aside the curtain and stepping out into the ring.

He felt his hands sweating as he climbed the trapeze, despite the chalk having been piled on. He slowly ascended the ladder, the crowd’s mumbling fading to a halt as he reached the top. He picked up the open parasol from where it had been perched, as he began to stroll along the rope, acting as if he wasn’t twenty feet up in the air. He lifted one leg and reached out to hold it behind his head, balancing the parasol in his empty hand. A few audible gasps were heard from the audience, and he focused on walking steadily.

 As he reached the middle of the tightrope that had a thin line drawn on with chalk to determine where he should stop. He turned to face east, exactly how he’d rehearsed it and held out a hand. Without really trying, he flicked his wrist slightly, releasing hundreds of tiny stars into the tent, reminiscent of fireflies lighting up the room. He turned his hand with a flourish, summoning a larger star, releasing it to the ground with more force. The audience gasped with wonder as it shattered into thousands of smaller pieces lighting up the tent.  He ascended further along the rope with more speed, leaning into a one-handed handstand just before he reached the end. He climbed down to the trapeze, gracefully performing a backflip onto the ground, waiting a moment or two until the applause, before sprinkling a handful of stars into the closest sector of the audience.

He nodded at Doc, who was smiling, slowly clapping but looking impressed nonetheless. He retreated backstage, listening to his outro of “Give it up one last time for December Glow the Star Spinner!”

Ryan only returned from backstage to linger in the doorway to watch Blitz’ performance, since he was the only friend aside from Doc that he’d made so far. His eyes wandered to the doorway parallel to his own, his eyes diverted to someone standing there, where the tent had been unzipped. He was wearing a black tailcoat and what seemed to be a silver crown. He had dark hair with a streak of bleached blonde, and he appeared to be looking back at Ryan. Look away, Ryan thought urgently. Look away. The other boy was an Exter, so by extension, he was forbidden, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away. The boy reached into his pocket, retrieving a small vial, before clutching it tightly and silently leaving the tent.

* * *

 

“Ok, Rox, remind me who it is that you want to send it to?” Sandman asked, raising an eyebrow sceptically.

“I, uh. Well, I mean I don’t actually know him. An-“

“Get to the point.”

“A boy from the other tent. A som.” Brendon said, sheepishly.

“Oh, kid. Get the fuck out of town. Do you know how much shit that could get me in?”

“I didn’t think it was that bad. The rivalry, I mean. If it’s bad, then why do we work with them?” Brendon said, making Pete’s face drop.

“Ok, ok. Ok. Kid, we don’t work with the Soms, we work alongside them. There- there’s history, ok? Long story short, we can’t talk to them.”

“You mean you can’t, right?” Brendon said, nodding in false understanding.

“I can’t stop you, I guess. But it had nothing to do with me.” Sandman insisted, holding up his hands, feigning innocence. “I won’t tell you how to make a dream, that means. Figure it out, Rox; it’s not rocket science.” He added, before walking away.

Brendon opened his mouth to protest before closing it again, not wanting to pick a fight. He shrugged to himself as he walked away, how hard could it be?

Apparently, as it turns out, it can be very hard to make a dream. He’d been sitting on the floor of the tent long after it had been cleared from tonight’s show for the last hour, with nothing left but a jar of sand and a sheet of spells and sigils that _evidently_ didn’t fucking work. Goddamn Sandman makes it look so easy, Brendon thought, closing the jar angrily. It wasn’t until then that he heard the quiet footsteps behind him.

“Hello?” Brendon turned around, expecting to see an audience member that forgot something during the rush of leaving. A bag, maybe, or a phone. He was shocked, however, to see that it was the boy from the Som tent, who seemed to be wavering slightly between leaving and staying.

“Uh. Hi.” He said, sounding unsure. “You were- I mean, what were you doing in our tent earlier. During the show,” he asked, trying to sound intimidating.

“You sound so mad, but you’re in my tent right now.” Brendon countered, smiling smugly. “What’s your name?”

“December Glow.” The boy replied, still looking sceptical.

“Nice to meet you, December, what’s your _real_ name?”

“The Doc said that nobody uses real names around here,”

“I guess this is an exception. I’m Brendon, known otherwise as Peroxide Prince, pleased to meet you.” He sounded slightly sarcastic, but held out a hand to December, which proved to be pretty awkward since he was kind of tall, and Brendon was still sprawled on the floor. Ryan gently shook his hand and took a nervous step backwards after.

“I’m Ryan.” He replied, looking at his hands then back at Brendon. “Now why were you at the show.”

“I just dropped by to watch a little of it, you know. I’m sure you’ve heard of the guy who spins stars while walking on a tightrope, cool shit.” He said, sounding more bored than teasing.

“What can you do, then?” Ryan asked, sounding curious now. Brendon scrambled to his feet, looking more excited as he rolled up his sleeves, most likely for dramatic effect. He picked up the jar and emptied out the dark sand, scattering it out at Ryan’s feet. He flicked his hand, motioning at the jar and watching Ryan’s eyes widen as it evaporated into a shadow, slowly diffusing out.

“It gets cooler, watch this.” Brendon grinned. He pulled out a section of the shadow and threw it into the air, watching as it slowly drifted to Ryan’s hand, pulling off the glove. Brendon caught it and dangled it in front of Ryan’s face.

“Whoa,” Ryan whispered, looking amazed. “I thought my thing was cool.”

“Yeah? What else can you do?”

Ryan sighed, before pulling off the other glove and effortlessly spinning a star. He glanced at Brendon for a second, before picking it up and drawing a circle in the air, leaving a ring of light that hovered before them.  He reached out and grabbed it and began spinning it around his hand, grinning at Brendon’s awestruck expression.

“Holy shit, man.” Brendon nodded, reaching out to touch it. As soon as his hand made contact with the light, it shattered into stardust, falling to the ground.

“That’s the catch,” Ryan laughed. “I’m the only one who can touch stars. Or, well. The only one I know of.”

“Rox? You still in here?” a voice yelled from outside the tent.

“Gotta dash,” Brendon whispered. “You should go too. You’re not meant to be here.”

“Yeah, I know. See ya, Brendon.” Ryan whispered back, leaving a handful of stars on the ground before leaving.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so... this is new. this isn't an america's suitehears AU per se, because i'm really just drawing inspiration from the characters in the video and not the actual meaning behind it. this is a wip that i actually don't hate, so look forward to my (hopefully) regular updates (hopefully being the main word there; i'm back in school tomorrow). but hey, as always kudos and comments are appreciated!! :^)


End file.
